It's Funny How Things Change
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: Implied SasuIno. Set in Shippuden, Team 10 is sent on a mission & Sasuke is sent to kill the man they have to protect. Interesting things are going to happen when they run into Sasuke...


_**This is a Sasuke x Ino story, my favourite Naruto pairing…I've tried my best to make it in-character as possible, there may be a little OOC parts, I'm sorry if there's a lot.**_

_**Summary: It's set in Shippuuden & Sasuke is still with Orochimaru, doing some little missions here & there. Team 10 is sent on a mission to protect a man & Sasuke is sent to kill him. Interesting things are going to happen when they run into each other…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **_

"So we just have to protect this guy do we?" Ino double checked with Tsunade.

Nodding, Tsunade said, "Yes, just back to his hometown that's all. Now I need you three to be careful. This person you'll be guarding is a highly talented weapon maker; a lot of powerful ninja may be after him. But I'm positive that's it's nothing you three can't handle."

The three of them nodded, they could pull this off perfectly. They were to leave the next morning, as they left Tsunade's office Shikamaru explained to Ino & Chouji a plan he devised for the mission. They soon parted to do their own things & to prepare for the mission tomorrow, Ino went back to help in her family's flower shop for a little while. While she was watering some flowers Sakura came in.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" she asked.

"I just came to see if you wanted to help me with Sai tomorrow, he wants to learn about friendship & since Naruto is off training with Kakashi sensei I don't know who else could help me."

Ino giggled, she would've liked to help Sakura with Sai as he was quite cute & a perv session sounded fun. But unfortunately she had to go on that mission, "I'm sorry Sakura but I've got to go on a mission with Shikamaru & Chouji tomorrow, why don't you ask Tenten or Hinata I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"Damn, yeah I think I'll go ask Tenten & Hinata now." Sakura said; she made her way out, "Anyway I'll see you when you get back! Good luck on your mission!" she finished & left.

The next morning Ino was standing at the entrance gates with her two teammates waiting for their charge, he was late. After about half an hour (& Chouji finished three packets of chips) a man approached them.

"So I'm assuming you three are to guard me to my home." He grunted.

"Yes we are." Shikamaru answered, "I'm Shikamaru & this here is Chouji & Ino."

"I'm Nobu." He introduced, "I hope you three will protect me well."

Ino studied him; if she were to make any judgements on him he seemed a paranoid man.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine with us three." Shikamaru affirmed, "Now if you don't mind we'll be on our way as we're a little behind schedule."

They started on their way, Ino was grateful that the town they were going to was still in the Land of Fire, three days journey away. After walking for about half an hour Nobu started to complain about needing to rest, so they stopped for a little break. When they started the man started to complain again about needing another break, Ino grumbled, if they were to keep going at this pace they would never make it! And couldn't Nobu have been a little more pleasant?

They finally reached a major town, "We'll be staying here for the night." Shikamaru decided.

They made their way to a hotel, Shikamaru, Chouji & Nobu were sharing a room & Ino as the only female on this mission was lucky enough to have a room to herself! Later in the evening while Nobu was asleep, the three of them were discussing their luck so far.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into any enemy ninja yet. I was sure this mission was going to be a real drag when Lady Tsunade said that powerful ninja may be after him." Shikamaru stated.

"Don't say anything too soon!" Ino warned, "We've still got two days ahead of us anything could happen."

"That's why we can't let our guard down. No matter how easy we've had it so far." Shikamaru advised.

Chouji stood up, "I'm just going out to buy some food for the way."

"Don't be long!" Shikamaru advised.

Chouji grinned & left, Ino stood up, "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight!"

The next day was just as eventful as the previous, which meant it was boring as hell. Secretly Ino wanted to run into at least one enemy ninja, just to make things interesting. Nobu was his annoying self as usual, Ino found it hard to see that he is a highly respected man. When it was evening they made their way onto the road into the second town where they were to be resting. _Maybe Shikamaru is right _Ino thought; maybe they weren't to run into any trouble on this mission after all. Ino looked ahead to the town, _that's weird _she thought, _the town doesn't seem to be getting any closer_ when it clicked.

"Ah Shikamaru?" she asked, looking around to him.

"I know Ino I know." He said, "Chouji quick in front of Nobu now!" he ordered.

"What's going on?" Nobu asked but he was ignored as Ino moved to the left of him & Shikamaru moved to the right, Chouji went to stand in front of him.

_Damn just when I thought this was going to be an easy mission!_ Ino thought, but then she chided herself-this was what she wanted earlier! Well be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Whipping out a kunai knife, she eyed their surroundings, it was very dark & she couldn't see much. However, she did see a movement in the bushes-she was prepared, she could do this! The movement proved to be a figure as it jumped out in front of them. Though what Ino wasn't prepared for was that figure to be Sasuke! And in those few seconds that followed she couldn't help but freeze & watch her old crush grab Nobu & run off! Shikamaru & Chouji must've been awed as well as they too were frozen, but then ran off after Sasuke & Nobu. Ino just stood there; she didn't know what to do! She least expected for that figure to be Sasuke jumping out of the blue like he did just then! She finally clicked & ran after the others, by the time she caught up to Chouji the others weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Where are Shikamaru, Nobu & Sasuke?" Ino asked as she approached Chouji.

"Sasuke...Sasuke just took Shikamaru & disappeared!" he answered.

Ino started to tear up, "I'm so sorry! If I didn't freeze up I could've done something!"

"To be honest I don't think any of us were prepared, we let our guard down when we swore not to. And to top it off it was Sasuke who took Shikamaru & Nobu."

_Yeah _Ino thought, _just our luck it's Sasuke_. He had definitely grown over the past two years! What he was wearing looked really good with his chest being bare & no, no, no! Ino smacked her head, _don't think of that! Think of Shikamaru & Chouji! How they almost DIED when they went on that mission to bring Sasuke back!_ Bending down to examine the ground, she noticed that Shikamaru had left them a trail.

"Chouji look!" she pointed out the trail, she stood up, "If we go now we can catch up to them!"

The two of them ran after them, Ino was prepared this time! She wasn't going to freeze up! She didn't have that fan girl crush on Sasuke anymore; since he left she had grown both mentally & physically.

"Ino, do you think we'll be able to beat Sasuke? From what I've heard he's really strong now, look at how he just grabbed Shikamaru!" Chouji said.

"I think Shikamaru let himself be caught, besides he probably has it all planned out."

"But from what I've heard from Naruto is that Sasuke is really strong now. He was one of the best before he left & now he's even better."

Ino was fired up now; she loved being the underdog, "Don't worry Chouji we can do this! I don't care how strong Sasuke is! He just better not touch Shikamaru or Nobu!"

"But why would he take Shikamaru? It can't be for bait; he doesn't think we're worthy enough to fight him."

"Oh we're worthy enough! It doesn't matter what he thinks! You & Shikamaru almost _died _for him & that's not sitting well with me at the moment!"

Chouji smiled & they eventually found Sasuke, they hid in the bushes a little ways away. Sasuke was standing over Shikamaru who was still awake but not in good shape & Nobu (who was passed out). Sasuke kept asking Shikamaru questions. Ino studied him, yes; she was definitely over her schoolgirl crush on him.

"What do you think we should do?" Chouji whispered.

"I think we're going to have to jump out & declare ourselves because I know a sneak attack won't work on him."

Chouji agreed & they jumped out of the bushes behind Sasuke, Shikamaru looked like he was going to kill them. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all, & it was proven when in a flash Sasuke knocked out Chouji! So now Ino was by herself left to deal with her old crush. He was staring at her intently, as if he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, she really didn't know what to do now that she was by herself.

"I'm to get rid of this Nobu person here."

"Then why take Shikamaru & knock out Chouji?"

"Orochimaru needs more people to test on. You three were around Nobu; it's like killing two birds with one stone."

Ino frowned & Sasuke shrugged, "You three mean nothing to me. None of you from Konoha do."

"Oh just like Naruto & Sakura? You don't know how much pain they were in when you left!"

"That's not my concern."

_God there really is no getting through to this boy_ she thought, she also noticed that Shikamaru was now passed out, what had Sasuke done to him? Ino went to attack him but Sasuke threw her off with ease, damn he was tough! But Shikamaru & Chouji were in trouble & she'd be damned if she couldn't protect them! She jumped up & went to attack him again, which he threw her off with ease... again. Though when she got up the third time, Sasuke started to fight back. When he held her against a tree with a kunai to her throat she finally had an idea, though first to distract Sasuke, "Can you do it?" she asked, "Can you kill me? Come on do it! I can't protect my comrades so you may as well kill me!"

As she was going on about how she couldn't protect Shikamaru & Chouji, she used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on him & it worked with ease! After a few moments she was in Sasuke's head & in control of his body. It felt weird, but that was usual whenever she was in someone else's body. She quickly untied Shikamaru & Nobu, grabbed Chouji & hid them out of harm's way. She then ran back to her own body & went back into it.

When Sasuke came to, Ino smirked, "I'm not the same anymore Sasuke. I've grown up."

Quick as lightning, he had her against the tree again with the kunai to her throat-with his Sharingan activated in his eyes, "Going to actually kill me this time?"

He moved in closer, their faces almost touching, "You don't know me anymore either." He whispered in her ear & he lowered his kunai, "Go." He said.

Ino stared at him, "Ah, sorry what?"

"Go." He repeated, "Take those three & go."

"But what about your mission? What about Orochimaru?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

He was really confusing her now, "Why let us go?"

He looked at her, & in this look she felt something in her chest. But she wasn't going to falter, she wasn't going to go all gaga for Sasuke like she used to. She knew there was something else as to why he was letting them go but right now she didn't care, she pushed past him & went to the spot where she hid Shikamaru, Chouji & Nobu. After she roused them up she noticed Sasuke had left.

"Where did Sasuke run off to?" Shikamaru asked, looking around.

"Who cares?" Ino smiled, "Now come on let's get out of here."

Agreeing, the four of them left & the next day left Nobu at his village & made their way back to Konoha.

"So Ino, I've been wanting to know. How did you beat Sasuke?" Chouji asked.

Ino smiled to herself, "Even I don't really know myself."

Chouji & Shikamaru looked at Ino with questioning looks; she laughed & walked ahead of them.

"Women." Shikamaru muttered.

_**Well there you all go! I hope you all enjoyed it! Like I said I tried to keep it in-character as possible, I hope there weren't too many OOC parts; I apologize if there's too much.**_


End file.
